fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jet Set Escape
Jet Set Escape 'is a 3D Skating-Based platformer done for the Video Game Swap Day by Inora. It is an AU crossover of ''Jet Set Radio ''and ''Ape Escape. The game centers around Spike, a "rudie" living in Tokyo-to who must round up an army of apes set on the loose by their master, the villainous Specter. Reception is TBA. Plot '''Tokyo-to '''is a city of expression where "rudies" use graffiti and acrobatics to express themselves. '''Spike, a rudie starting a new gang known as the GGs comes upon a secret lair where he finds Specter, an evolved monkey planning to rule the city with an iron first using his monkey army. Spike '''accidentally frees the thousands of monkeys out, enraging Specter. While Spike takes it upon himself to catch the monkeys, '''Specter releases his army of robots, lead by Captain Onimasha. Spike '''gets help from a mysterious '''Professor '''and new friends he meets along the ways, going across the world and even to outer space to stop the monkeys while battling rival gangs. Eventually he rounds up all of the monkeys, and is attacked by '''Specter and his gigantic monkey-esque battle station. With the help of his friends, the GGs defeat Specter '''and the Monkeys join the GGs, as they celebrate in '''Tokyo-to. Gameplay The game is a 3D platformer with various elements of acrobatics and skating. Players take control of Spike, Natalie, Jimmy, and Kei & Yumi, each with their own style and gadget that will help them in the game. The main mode is Escape Tour, where players platform across 6 open-world stages, and solve puzzles and platform to find Monkeys, which they can catch with their GetNets. Once all 100 Monkeys have been caught, players return to the giant world map where they can also stop by the Lab, where they can test their skills and buy useful items. At the end of every stage is a boss battle. Other modes are Timed Tour '''and '''Party Tour. Timed Tour has players revisit completed stages to try and complete them within a time limit. Party Tour has players racing their friends to the end of a small stage, or trying to catch the most Monkeys. Characters *'Spike': A silent spiky haired rudie, the leader of the GGs. The default playable character, his gadget is graffiti, which can be sprayed to reveal monkeys or stun foes. *'Natalie': The daughter of the Professor, a sassy redhead who joins the GGs in Benten-Cho. Her gadget is a staff, which she can use to climb at certain spots or use it as a melee weapon against enemies. *'Jimmy': Spike's cousin, a peppy loud ambitious browned hair GG who joins in Kogane-Cho. His gadget is Pipotchi, who can be tossed at enemies or go through small doors. *'Kei & Yumi': A zany duo who joins the GGs in Sky Park. Their gadget is each other, and they can co-operate to defeat enemies and are useful in situations that require teamwork. *'Professor': An african-american professor who assists the GGs. He also gives them advice through his radio Jet Set Radio. *'Specter': The main antagonist, a hyper intelligent monkey. Playable in Party Tour. *'Jake': Spike's rival, leader of Poison Jam and a boss battle. Playable in Party Tour. *'Helga': A mysterious girl, leader of Love Shockers and a boss battle. Playable in Party Tour. *'Mecha Spike': A robotic clone of Spike who leads the Noise Tanks. Playable in Party Tour. *'Captain Onimasha': The robotic leader of Specter's drones. Bosses Stages Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games Category:Platforming Games